


【授权翻译】三十三天的雾与山

by ONLYwaitingyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYwaitingyou/pseuds/ONLYwaitingyou
Summary: 影山每天都独自跑步。即使不能摆脱那种仿佛有什么东西正向他逼近的可怕感觉，他也依旧如此。现在这已俨然是一种习惯。当他接到日向翔阳打算来意大利的电话时，影山感觉自己必须跑得更快。（或者：影山有一个月的时间来让自己准备迎接即将前来拜访的高中对手。他们已经两年没有说过话了，影山甚至记不清日向喜欢什么食物。他有很多事情需要考虑。)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【授权翻译】三十三天的雾与山

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thirty-three days of mist and mountains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835828) by [tinygumdrops (curryramyeon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryramyeon/pseuds/tinygumdrops). 



> 提醒：  
> 1,、原文写于2020日向生日前，所以截止到397话的剧情都与原作一致，后面开始出现分歧；  
> 2、原文假定东京奥运会于2020年举行；  
> 3、原文附上了一首背景歌distance by christina perri，也有Spotify的播放地址 。
> 
> 【原文只有两章，第一章“雾”与第二章“山”。译者由于篇幅实在过长，所以有重新编排，请见谅。】

~O~

_Your absence has gone through me_

_Like thread through a needle._

_Everything I do is stitched with its color._

你的离去如同一根针穿过我的身体，我所做的一切都是用它的颜色来缝合的。

― W.S. Merwin, _Separation_

― W.S. Merwin, 分居

~O~

_2022_ _年4_ _月12_ _日  
_ _特伦托,_ _特伦蒂诺-_ _上阿迪杰大区  
_ _春_

** 第1 ** ** 天；剩余29 ** ** 天 **

影山没有在斜坡上减速。相反，他加快脚步，朝着山顶那张空空的木椅奔去。风恰巧在这时抬起了头，在他耳边呼啸而过，让他甚至跑得更快了点。

到达山顶时，他猛地呼出一口气。长椅现在就在他身边，但他没有坐下，而是在原地慢跑着。

越过包围着山坡小道的铁栏杆，住宅楼群在倾斜的路上错落有致地排列开来。除了不可计数的烟囱和五彩斑斓的木质百叶窗，这些房子看起来与仙台较新的房屋并无两样。他盯着他们，却又仿佛目中无物。

手机在风衣口袋里震动起来，影山把它拿了出来。

来电显示上的名字让他动作一顿，这个人甚至已经给他打了3个未接来电了。他按下“接听”。

“ _终于_ ！”电话那头的那人兴奋地说，“我差点以为你在屏蔽我的电话了。”

“你为什么会这么想？”话音一落，影山就皱起了眉，“你为什么要打电话，日向？”

“没什么特别的，真的。啊！你知道吗，你现在说话真的不一样了。”

“什么？”

“你有口音了。”日向声音里漏出一点笑意，影山又皱起了眉，“你住在意大利哪里来着？”

“特伦托。”

“哦！那是在北边还是南边？你是在，额，维罗纳附近吗？”

影山的眉毛扭成一团。“我不知道。”他说，“我觉得我在北边，自己查一下。”

日向笑了。“好，好。我等下就查。只是为了确保你现在还活着，心脏还在跳。”

**_你为什么会以为我没有活着？_** 影山想着。“你为什么要问意大利？”

“啊，我下个月要去那儿！我刚订了去见小夏的机票，她在罗马学习已经消亡的语言——什么？这不是完美地描述了你的专业吗？——抱歉小夏在和我视频——她想带我去北方看看。米兰和维罗纳（Verona），是吧，小夏？不是？什么—— _哦_ ，她说我们要去米兰和威尼斯（Venice）。所以如果离你那里很近的话，我也可以顺便过来看看你！”

小夏？“她是你妹妹来着吗？”影山又确认了下。

日向呼出了一阵吃惊的笑声。“是啊，你们以前见过面的。你忘了吗？”

影山的确忘了，但他至少猜对了。“哦。”他需要坐一会儿。“你要来看我？”

“对！如果你想的话。”

“没关系。”影山一边说，一边拿走打底裤上的线头，“什么时候——？”

“ _哦！！_ 小夏说你离得很近！而且她对你那里很熟！到时候我可以过来！你刚才说什么？”

“我正要问你什么时候来。”

“嗯……等等，我先和小夏说说。”

“行。”日向没有挂断，所以影山也一直留着。他听着日向和他妹妹连珠炮似的谈话，好像他们在争夺对谈话的控制权。很难听懂他们在讲什么，再加上杂音就更难了，所以影山转而去听日向说话的语气。

一对鸽子落脚在某栋房屋的粘土屋顶瓦片上。影山望着他们互相清理羽毛，直到日向再次和他说话。

“5月12号！”日向大声宣布，旋即笑了起来，“还有刚好一个月。你还要知道什么？”

“好吧。”影山确认了下手机日历。他那天没有比赛，很好。“你和你妹妹要待多久？”

“哦，小夏说她不和我们待在一起。她也想见见在特伦托的朋友。所以来见你的只有我。一两天行吗？我知道你很忙。”

影山定了下。“只有你？”

“对。”

站起身之前，影山舔了舔嘴唇。“没事。”他说，“只要告诉我应该在哪里接你就行了。”

“好的！我会给你发短信的。”日向突然咯咯笑了起来。“哦，天哪。小夏在问你有没有女朋友之类的。我猜她是想介绍你给她那个朋友。”

“我不约会。”影山平静地说。

日向的笑声更大了。“看吧，小夏？我告诉过你他不感兴趣——你为什么不介绍给我？我在这里很孤单——你说我差劲是什么意思？影山比我超级差劲得多——”

“日向。”影山开口道。

“嗯？哦！哦，抱歉！你要走了，是吗？”

影山咕哝了声。

“好吧。抱歉让你等久了，感谢接听！”日向说，“再见，影山！”

“好。”影山挂断了电话。

他感觉自己比跑上陡峭的斜坡时更加喘不上气了。他也不觉得自己是突然一下紧张了起来，但的确有点力不从心。

他和日向已经两年没说过话了。而现在他要来意大利。影山不知道自己是否漏掉了什么电话中的信息，类似于一个密码或者一条密信什么的。尽管在影山的回忆里，日向并不是以这种方法交流的人。

但他又能知道什么呢？两年是很长的一段时间，日向翔阳也可能就是陌生人。

影山一边下山一边叹气。他应该拒绝的，但现在木已成舟，他也不会收回自己的话。

等到达山脚时，他背上的汗水已近完全冷却下来了，而他也意识到有很多事情他应该早点说。他应该问问日向，他是否更乐意睡 ** _蒲团_** ，或者早餐更乐意吃米饭。还有很多影山不知道的事，交杂着许多他无意中 ** _不_** 记得了的事。

如果他们立场转换，影山冥冥间觉得日向不会认为有必要问这些问题。

他又叹了口气，真该拒绝掉的。

\---

等回到家，影山享受了个长长的冲凉。然后他吃了一顿简易的饭，拿出在主广场一家文具店买的便利贴。他拿了霓虹橙色，在影山卧室干净的奶油色墙壁上，他们会看起来非常醒目，就像他在高中全国比赛时穿的替换球衣一样夺人眼球。这样，他就不会忘记了。

影山拿出黑色记号笔，在纸上写字，然后用大拇指把它贴在墙上。

他写着：“ **日向有一个妹妹在罗马** 。”

~O~

** 第3 ** ** 天；剩余27 ** ** 天 **

影山想起自己是最后一个知道日向要去巴西的人的时候，他正在看巴西对意大利的世锦赛录像。

队伍里其他成员都知道，甚至包括那一年刚加入的一年级新生们。影山有注意到斗转星移间，日向越来越关注海外的沙排比赛，但他不知道其背后的决定。他没有问。

也许一年级们问了；所以他们才知道了。

最终，影山是在他们高二结束的一个月前，当他们在同一家体育用品店偶遇时才发现的。

*****

_2014_ _年2_ _月16_ _日  
_ _名取市,_ _宫城县  
_ _冬_

那天的云彩看起来就像冬日的天空一样黯淡——云彩的边缘模糊不定，呈现出珐琅般的白色。没有微风，但天气依然凌冽。影山把鼻子深深地扎进了蓝色的羊毛围巾里，戴着手套的双手在大衣口袋里抓得更紧了些。

玻璃门打开之后，影山在入口处停下了脚步，从惊讶中醒来之后，他放低了声音对另一位顾客说，“那双并不最适合排球。”

日向伸长了脖子，瞪大了眼睛，他没有注意到走进来的影山。“想不到在这里见到你，影山。”他一边笑着出声，一边提着鞋带抖了抖手里的鞋。“而且这些只是不适合 _室内_ 排球。这是我为了在沙滩上时准备的！”

“沙滩？”

“啊——哈。”看着影山迷茫的表情，日向解释道，“我只想知道轻一点的鞋子能不能让打沙排更轻松一点。我听说在沙子上跳跃很烫，嗯，也许我可以找袜子……”

影山皱了皱眉。“你为什么要知道？”

日向撅起了嘴。“啊？等等，我没有告诉你吗？我以为你已经知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“知道我高中毕业一年之后要去巴西！”日向看起来和影山一样困惑。“我要去训练沙排！真的，你不知道吗？”

“如果我知道，那我为什么要问你？”影山说完，就走开去找他应该买的东西。他在找什么来着？完全忘了。

“额，我！”日向追上来一边说，“你记得鹫匠教练吗？他是白鸟泽的教练——”

“那个让你做球童的老人。”

“对，就是他！”日向笑了笑，“他帮我联系上了他以前的学生，现在正在里约教沙排。现在我只用解决一些小事了， _呜哈哈_ ！我准备好了！”

影山斜目望着他，“你确定这是个好主意？”

“这是 _最好的_ 主意！我必须练习好每一项——为了达成目标，在我场上这边只有另一人的方式是最好的。”

影山知道其中逻辑，然而依旧。“你不害怕？”

“害怕什么？”

“……没什么。”影山找到了他要的东西：一对跑步时用的吸水腕带。每天早上出发的时候带着一条毛巾太痛苦了，不管手里的毛巾有多小。然后，他去柜台前排好队，低头凝视着日向，“你什么都不买？”

“不！我只是确认一下。”日向边说边对着戴着网球帽的店员微笑。店员盯着日向，也回了他一个温暖的微笑。

影山离开商店时，日向没有再追上来。他用力地向影山挥手告别，“影山，明天训练见！”

影山点了点头，看着日向的身影后退，直到消失在人海之中。他又多呆站了1分钟，思考着回家前他还有什么要在镇上做的事。

*****

影山眉毛缩成一团，在便利贴上写道：“ **有些自己的事情日向是不会告诉别人的** 。”他皱着眉又加上，“ **除非你问** ”，然后把它贴在墙上。

~O~

** 第4 ** ** 天；剩余26 ** ** 天 **

他们在第五局对奇维塔诺瓦的比赛里落后2分，叫了暂停。比赛比影山预期的要快，但也没什么不寻常的。他们已经进入了2022年季后赛的四分之一决赛，而两只队伍都仿佛处在奔溃边缘，即使是影山也感觉自己快摇摇欲坠了。昨天他姐姐给他打了视频电话，随口说了下他瘦了很多。

教练提示完如何明智地使用球场上的自由空间之后，球员们迅速开始自主讨论战术。

他们队的首发自由人Roberto Antonello（罗伯托·安东内洛），给了副攻兼队长的

Marco Martano（马尔科·马塔诺）一记肘击。“Hai fatto un lavoro alla cazzo di cane.（你刚才真是烂透了。）”他轻声说道。

马塔诺欢快地笑着，“Grazie.（多谢。）”然后切换回英文，“他们的新攻手是个运动员猛兽。”边说着，他边用毛巾擦了擦脸。“再问下那个人名字叫什么来着？那个左撇子？”

安东内洛回答道：“Roman Lebedev（罗曼·列别捷夫），他打起来像个疯子似的。而且他还，什么，才22岁？”

“21岁。”影山说道。自从他们对阵奇维塔诺瓦的第一场比赛输了之后，他就一直密切关注着列别捷夫。

“俗话说的，大自然的怪物。”马塔诺侧着脸微笑着说，“Rob（罗伯），你有什么要说的吗？”

“后排给我多点空间来应付他的管式（后排）进攻，他在让我们缩紧。”安东内洛说，“这样如果他乱选点，我们也能有更多选择。”

Dustin Friedman（达斯汀·弗里德曼），他们的208cm接应，用力摇了摇影山的肩膀。“嘿，Tobio，你能等会儿把球传给我吗？我觉得我的魔力又回来了。”

影山点了点头，队里的另一个美国人Johnny Binnington（约翰尼·宾宁顿）拧干了毛巾，抓住一端就用它抽费里德曼的屁股。“再来那样狗屎的动作我就真的去问教练让你坐冷板凳。”他说，“第二局那个懒洋洋的击球是怎么回事？迁就他们的自由人？去你的。”

“去 _你_ 的，我最棒了。”费里德曼开心地说，“至少我们的天才二传懂我。英雄所见略同。”

影山把费里德曼那沉重的手从肩膀上挪开，然后说：“如果马塔诺的接球被漂亮地接起来之后我就托给你。请这次更用力地击球。”

“了解。”

哨声响起，他们走回球场的时候费里德曼对着宾宁顿坏笑了下。

马塔诺发球，奇维塔诺瓦的接应顺利接起。波兰老将Marek Kubiak（马雷克·库比亚克），205cm，防守意识强的攻手。影山注意到他从右边接球比从左边接球更顺利，他现在转向了左边。

影山悄悄一笑。

球回到了他们这边，影山把球传给了左边的费里德曼。

\---

在更衣室里所有的动员词和到处飘荡的香槟都消失了之后，影山退出了接下来的庆祝活动准备回家。在隧道里，他被一群粉丝拦住，要求拍照和在T恤上签名。影山默默地做着，直到一个男孩混着些错字含糊地用英语说：“Tobio Kageyama，signore（阁下），您太棒了！我要像你一样带领我的球队进入季后赛！”

影山在给那个男孩递过来的票根签名前顿了顿。“啊，对，额，你能做到的。”他想方设法地回答道。

男孩看上去欣喜若狂。他转向母亲，边用意大利语说着些什么，边疯狂地指着自己和影山。那位女士对着她的孩子和蔼地笑着。

他很快就从人群中抽身而出。影山不介意与特伦蒂诺的粉丝们互动，但他也没有太多话对他们说。好在只要他随时随地摆好姿势然后签名之后，他们并不介意他的少言。

俱乐部提供的住宿条件很好，走路只用30分钟，如果跑步的话只用6分钟。在他刚加入球队的几个月里，他经常跑回家以完成一次快速的赛后锻炼，但他发现这样就需要更长时间才能入睡。所以他把这个习惯转换为舒适的散步。

但这一次，他迈开脚步，身后背着的行李袋大幅摆动着。他想起来一些事。

*****

_2013_ _年3_ _月23_ _日  
_ _名取市,_ _宫城县  
_ _春_

“翔阳！ _喂_ ，翔阳！哦……”

一个和他们年龄相仿的男生跑着过来，但注意到日向并非独自一人的时候停了下来。他和影山已经练习托球扣球大约一个小时了。正是期中考试的第三天，所有社团活动都被取消了，然而，这并不能阻止他们俩利用学校的操场。

“啊！纯平！”日向打了个招呼。“有事吗？”

纯平回了个挥手。“没什么。我正打算问问你想不想和我打几个回合。”

“网球？”

“对。”纯平对着影山眨了眨眼。“我以为你一个人，不好意思了。那我晚点来找你！”

有些什么在日向的表情里一闪而过，但在影山能将他们清晰辨认出前就消失得无影无踪。然后日向开怀地笑着。“嘿，纯平，等一下！”他转向影山，“你介意吗？”

影山的确介意，但现在似乎是个休息的好时机，所以他耸耸肩。

日向欢呼着朝着纯平跑去，跳起来用汗水淋漓的胳膊搂住另一个男孩。影山捡起滚着的排球跟上了他们。

日向擅长网球。这是影山始料未及的地方，但很明显他以前和别人一起打过或者有着足够的基本功。技术显然不及纯平，但他也能干净利落地得几分或是用出其不意的下手发球得分。

日向搞砸了一个单手反手击球时，纯平笑了，他用球拍轻拍了下自己的右肘。“翔阳，伸直右臂！这样你就能发挥全力了！”

“好的！”日向大声回应着还敬了个礼。下一回合，他设法正确地击中了球，但球出界了。看着日向三度鞠躬道歉，影山的嘴巴也扭出微微的弧度。

太阳即将归巢，午后平静的天空缝隙里裂出橙色和粉色的光辉。“喂，日向！我十分钟之后先走！”影山的手摊在草地上，嘴里这么喊着。

日向似乎直到那时才注意到他。“哦抱歉！你先走吧！”他用手做了个喇叭说着，“我明天再和你一起练个够，好吗？”

这算不上是个问题，但影山还是点了点头。

他的十分钟延长到二十分钟，三十分钟，甚至延长了一个小时，直到天色暗到无法在球场上继续打球。

在和纯平告别之后，两人准备出发时，日向撞了下影山的肩膀。“你说你要先走的。”

“天气很好。”影山很喜欢看着日向在半场内追逐黄色小球时，微风拂过脸颊的感觉。

日向笑着把自行车推到自己身边，“承认吧，影山！你坐在那里忘记了时间。哇，这还是第一次。练习完之后你总是直接回家吃饭的。”

“我们今天没有练习。”

“重点不是这个！”

影山又耸耸肩，打了个哈欠。然后他注意到了两个人前进的方向，出声道：“什么？你要送我回家吗？”他应该，不是谷地同学还是什么其他女生吧？

日向耳朵有点发红。“额……你等了我！我在知恩必报！”

影山疑惑地眨了眨眼。这并不是日向的问题，自己的确是忘记时间了。

日向把自行车顺手停在路边。“你看，就像我在回报纯平一样。”他解释着，“初中的时候，他有空的话经常和我一起练排球。”说着，他咯咯笑起来，“我必须求他和我打。第一次打的时候，他的胳膊变得特别红，就把他吓跑了。所以我们达成了协议，他需要练习的时候我们就打网球，然后他时不时给我托球。”

所以影山之前假设日向以前打过网球是对的。“你确实说过你们初中没有排球队。”

“直到我初三！”日向的语调格外明快。“我真好奇我的后辈们怎么样了，也许我应该等会儿给他们发短信，看看他们在……”

影山皱着眉头说，“你本来可以和朋友一起打网球的。” ** _或者其他任何运动。_** 他在心里加上。

日向奇怪地看了他一眼，“是？不过我想打排球，你懂吗？”

影山隐约感觉到日向已经和无数人进行过这样的对话，于是他放弃了。话题随即转向下周即将到来的对伊达工业练习赛，讨论战略，争论谁与谁交锋。曾经出席全国大赛的乌野似乎略有优势，但黄金川198cm的身高不可忽视，而他现在作为一个经验丰富的二传俨然是个威胁了。

“你是说他能打败你？”

影山的眉毛扭成一团。“笨蛋，我是说，我们还不知道他们的新一年级是怎样的。可能会有一个能让黄金川充分利用来对付我们的新攻手之类的。”乌野来了一个新自由人，缘下前辈希望他在下场比赛首发。这个新一年级才打了几个月的排球，影山对他还没有足够的信心。

“但我们肯定能越过铁壁的，”日向说着，跳了两下，然后背着走着，对着影山的那张脸上洋溢着快乐光波。“嘿，我们比赛的时候在标志杆附近做超级酷毙速攻吧！做吧，做吧！”

影山瞥了他一眼，又看回前方。“你确定准备好了吗？”

“是啊，我们不是一直在联系吗？”

**_虽然收效甚微_** ，影山脑内及时补充道。上次尝试以来，他们15次里只成功了2次。但这对于他们来说并不重要。“好吧。”

影山觉得这并不可能，但日向的笑容甚至更加张扬了，他的脸颊红得一如他的耳尖。

前方有个灯柱，影山拭目以待。

**当！**

“喔！什么——”

“啊，小心。”影山慢吞吞地出声，露出一丝得意的笑容。

日向揉着自己撞到灯杆的后脑勺，后退了一步，抱怨着，“呃，影山，你这个混蛋——！”

影山听到身后传来快速前进的脚步声以及嘎嘎作响的链条声，足以暗示他准备起跑了。

*****

影山决定写两张便利贴。首先，他写下“ **日向可以做其他运动，但是选择了排球** 。”第二张，他写下“ **日向知恩必报** 。”把他们贴在墙上后。他出发去洗澡。

~O~

** 第6 ** ** 天；剩余24 ** ** 天 **

姐姐在他吃早餐的时候发来了视频通话。

“我买了。”美羽还没来得及说一句话，影山就抢先了。

美羽笑前抿了下嘴。“好。”她说，“很难找吗？”

影山一边嚼着一边望向天花板。几周前，美羽问他能不能买一个在米兰售卖的特别版卷发棒。他对卷发棒一无所知，还好他的队友不是；Vincenzo Leone（文森佐·里昂）看到他在更衣室对着手机做体前屈，痛苦地浏览时尚网站，然后里昂欣喜地给他指了一条明路。

“ _因为我妻子_ 。”里昂对他解释道，他深褐色的皮肤因为汗水闪闪发亮。“ _这是给你女朋友的吗？_ ”

影山摇了摇头。“ _是姐姐_ 。”

“ _啊。_ ”里昂咧嘴一笑，拍了拍他的背。“ _这礼物很漂亮，很受女士们欢迎。如果你还需要帮助就告诉我，_ _Tobio_ _。_ ”

谢天谢地，一切顺利。他不希望用排球以外的事情来打扰他的队友。

影山在开口前咽下了一口吐司，然后：“已经发过去了，收到了告诉我，美羽姐。”

美羽点点头。“谢谢。你今天有比赛吗？”

“没有。但我们比赛两天后开始。”影山在嚼东西间隙里说着。

“好吧，祝你顺利。”

“谢谢。”

“这次五月你会回家吗？”

影山顿了顿。“五月有什么事？”

美羽被逗笑了似的弯了弯嘴角。“小一花的婚礼。你被邀请了，想起来了吗？”

“啊。”影山低下头，放开黄油刀。“再问下是什么时候？”

“5月10号。”

听到日期的一瞬间他就觉得他去不了宫城，但还是检查了下手机日历确保一下。“如果我们没被早早淘汰的话，那天我们有比赛。”影山说，“我们进半决赛。”

“哦，恭喜你飞雄。”

“嗯。对不起，美羽姐。”

美羽大度地一挥手。“对不起留给表姐吧。”她说，“而且你也不像是能轻易离开，工作很重要。”

影山稍稍鞠了一躬，然后犹豫了一下，“日向会在12号来看我。”他说。

美羽张大了嘴，她蓝色尖晶石般的眼睛在惊讶中闪烁。“日向君？”

“对，他要来拜访他在罗马的妹妹。”

“嗯嗯。然后他绕道去见你。”美羽笑了笑。“那你就不可能去参加婚礼了。”

“啊？”

美羽大笑起来，做了精致美甲的手捂住了嘴。“他准备在那里待多久呢？”她反问道。

“我不知道。”影山接着说，“他说可能待两天，不过还不确定。”

“那你们俩打算干什么？”

“我不知道。”这次开口的语气更不情愿了些。“我……我正在想。”

“嗯，别因为这失眠了。”美羽补充着，“你可以带他去看景点。做所有游客该做的事。”

影山把湿漉漉的手放在后颈上。“啊，好。”

“飞雄。”美羽说，“你已经在那里呆了三年多了，总应该知道点——”注意到影山不安的表情时，她笑出了声，“真的吗，小弟弟？你甚至没出去看过电影？”

影山的确没看过，但他觉得没必要让她知道这点。“我不想迷路。”

“哦，当然。”美羽往后一靠，黑色的长发飘向了一侧。“然后你就可以和日向君一起在那儿开心地迷路了。”

影山瞬间回忆起他们高二时的一次经历，随即用力摇了摇头。“那不是一个选项。”他最终宣布。

美羽大声哼了一下。“好吧，那你最好去了解一下这个地方。”她的声音变得严厉起来，“我最好不要听到你们俩一直在后院打排球。”

影山泄气了，那就是他的C计划。“好吧。”

“因为那样做很不礼貌。”美羽的语气像是为了确保影山理解她一样，“即使他和你一样是个排球疯，这也不行。他大老远跑过来……”

“好吧。”影山再次屈服地说。他相信美羽在这种情况下的判断力，因为她交朋友时从未出过差错，甚至还能记得他们相关的所有琐碎事情。

美羽看起来满意地点了点头。“真的，你们有多久没见了？”她说，“我希望你们俩玩得开心。”

影山咕哝着，含糊着表示着同意。

“别担心小一花那边，我会告诉她你来不了了。再见，弟弟，一切顺利。”

“谢谢。”

美羽干脆利落地挂断了电话，影山起身去洗盘子。

*****

_2013_ _年11_ _月20_ _日  
_ _名取市,_ _宫城县  
_ _秋_

影山知道他们已经经过那个保龄球中心4次了，耐心即将消耗殆尽。“日向。”他警告说。

日向的手在影山面前一挥，“呃，给我点时间——”

“你为什么想要坚持弄清楚？太蠢了——”

“闭嘴！我以前来过！我知道路——”

“我们迷路了。”影山坚持着。“现在就跟缘下前辈打电话。”

直到他们再次绕广场一周后到达一个空荡荡的公园后，日向才终于屈服。这里长椅都摇摇晃晃，锈迹斑斑，遍是窟窿。影山怒气冲冲地坐在滑梯底上，看着日向走来走去，给缘下打电话。

已知时间过短的练习无法消耗每个人的额外能量，于是球队在下午晚些时候练了次长跑。影山和日向最终超过了所有人——也同样到了城镇的另一边，河的南端，影山从未来过的地方。日向宣称自己必须且试图让他们回到学校，但事倍功半。只是对两人来说普通的一天。

日向走到影山身边时，脚步摇摇晃晃的，看上去被劈头痛斥了一顿。影山叹了口气，低声说：“他什么时候能找到我们？”

日向做了个鬼脸。“他说给他30分钟。我们的确跑远了一点……”

影山向后躺倒在滑梯上，凝视着紫色的天空。月亮隐约浮现在一颗光芒微弱的星星之旁。

“嘿……”日向开口。

影山凝视回他。日向背后正巧有棵枫树，树叶在微风中轻颤；他们是燃烧的橙红色，与日向极具特色的近铜色头发完美融合在一起。影山眨了眨眼。

“你饿了吗？”日向说，“我请客。”

“请什么？”

日向指向几米开外的一个小摊，那里正在卖鲷鱼烧。影山的嘴里突然冒出口水。

“你带了钱包吗？”

日向点点头。“如果我没带我就不会主动请客了。”

“你一直在主动提出些你不一定有的东西。”影山怒斥道，早些时候的怒意再次爆发。

日向脸红了，但还是尽职尽责地忽视他。他掏出钱包，朝人行道走去，影山站起来跟在他身后——虽然小摊只是在街对面，但他不想冒任何风险。万一日向又走丢了呢？

日向给他们俩买了4个鲷鱼烧，影山嘀咕着表示感谢。咬开鱼形面包的头部时，红豆馅在他嘴里炸开，他几乎要呻吟出声了。他真的很饿。

当他们漫步回公园时，日向说：“我觉得我初中和一个朋友来过这里两次，我们在这边的击球中心打球，但我找不到它了。”

肚子里有了点东西垫底的影山心里更宽宏大量了点，哼哼唧唧地应答着。他又吃了一个鲷鱼烧，这次从尾巴咬起。

日向对着旋转木马轻轻笑了笑。“我也是在这里出生的。”他接着说。

影山狼吞虎咽着。“这里？”他复读。“我还以为你住在山边呢。”

日向半带嘲笑半是真心地笑着，“什么，你以为是什么丛林生物帮我妈妈接生的我吗？”

影山觉得以他对日向的了解，这也并非绝无可能。他耸了耸肩，坐在秋千上——增加的重量让铁链发出金属的尖叫——而日向在另一个秋千上入座。“这里离你住的地方很远。”影山说着，然后继续大口咀嚼着鲷鱼烧。

“对，但是我父母以前住在这里。我猜他们是邻居。”日向先说着，然后，他详细地讲述了他父母是如何上同一所学校，结婚，如何决定搬到愛島台然后在一间旧式传统但空间更大的房子里生儿育女。

“我有和你说过有野猪闯进我们的后院吗？”日向话里洋溢着止不住的喜悦。“超疯狂！”

影山让日向讲着，一边吃完了他的鲷鱼烧。30分钟就这么转瞬即逝。

缘下在入口接到他们时，天色已晚，他被逗得直摇头。日向给他买了鲷鱼烧以示感谢，然后买完了所有剩下的新出炉的鲷鱼烧。

“给小夏和我妈妈。”日向摇晃着纸袋说着，嘴角翘起顽皮的弧度。“等下贿赂用。”

他没解释他要贿赂什么，影山也不认为这个问题很重要。“明天别忘了带钥匙。”他说。

一跃而起的日向把周围人吓了一跳。“我不会的！”

缘下咯咯地笑着，“说真的，日向，省点力气，我们明天还有一场练习赛呢。”

“是，队长！”日向大叫着。

影山轻哼了一声。如果是影山这么说，那个呆子肯定会抗议。

他们走回学校，鲷鱼烧的香气如影随形。

*****

影山正要上床时刚好经过床头柜上的便利贴。他拿过马克笔然后写着。

“ **日向和他的家人喜欢鲷鱼烧** 。”

“ **日向很容易迷路** 。”

“ **日向出生在一家在饭野坂的医院** 。”

他把它们贴在墙上，小心翼翼地对齐。之后，他对着便利贴们皱起了眉，选择再加一张：

“ **日向的头发和秋天的树叶颜色一样** 。”

~O~

** 第9 ** ** 天；剩余21 ** ** 天 **

今晨早些时候，影山打印了张这个城市的地图。尽管折腾打印机浪费了他相当可观的时间，但这样他就能快速记住路线。他决定在一条还没尝试过的小路上跑步，沿途他能接近很多特伦托的旅游景点。他可以在那儿看看那些地方，找到日向可能感兴趣的东西。

虽然这是他的A计划，但影山一直害怕这么做。他招待客人的经验实属不甚丰富。去年父母来看望他的一个月里，他们一点也没掩饰不得不想办法融入影山在意大利的生活时的沮丧。直面他们对于影山的消极待客的失望过于艰难，但在他全身心想做的只有打排球时，他实在抽不出空来观赏风景或者享用奇怪的食物。就这么直言直说的时候，妈妈温和地责备了他。尽管可以让这项运动成为他人生中唯一的固定事项，但这也都是人生过程的一部分。欢迎人们，陪伴他们，做一个成年人。

然而，影山不知道如何过上这种生活。他也不确定，现在改变是否为时过晚。

“ _你这里需要更多东西_ 。”妈妈一边估量着客厅一边说。“ _你需要更好的家具，可能还加点室内植物。在我和你爸离开前，我们去买点东西吧_ 。”

“好。”影山说。于是他们拖着无精打采的24岁的儿子来到市中心一家繁忙的家居用品商店。之后，他们还压着他去好好地剪了个头发。

现在，真的一年过去了。影山很少坐他们买的沙发，所有植物也早已枯萎。家里又冷又空。

为了他们俩都好，日向来的时候最好还是不要在这里呆太长时间。

*****

_2015_ _年3_ _月8_ _日  
_ _名取市,_ _宫城县  
_ _春_

他们都同意在影山家会面，因为基本上那里除了他自己没有别人。如果日向在午餐时没有像火箭一样蹦到他位置上，问他家里的冰箱是否准备好被洗劫一空的话，影山真想不到给他的客人们买主食和零食。

一下课，影山就去了家附近的便利店。在一头雾水买东西的情况下，他几乎清空了小吃店，但总之给他和日向都弄了最健康的选择。

他们从六点开始整理。他们包括组里的4个人：他自己；日向；一个栗色头发戴眼镜的人；还有一个很瘦的人，他的爱好似乎是收集交易卡片——班里影山坐他旁边，那个男孩包里似乎总是装满了卡片。

“喂，影山同学！”栗色头发的人和他打招呼时用二指敬了个礼。他扔给影山一个牛奶盒，影山差点因为惊讶而没接到。“日向说你像海豹宝宝一样狂喝牛奶。”

“哦。”影山直起腰来，“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

两分钟后，日向和“卡片交易人”来了，他们头靠得很近，讨论着这周末新出的动画。

“你有看过漫画吗，翔阳？” “交易卡片”一边在玄关脱鞋，一边嗤之以鼻。“他加入‘青铜树’没有任何意义……”

“尽管如此，金木还是 **很棒** 。”日向边解下围巾边说，“至少我可以欣赏打斗画面，不是吗？他在里面真带劲！”

“对，对。但是读读漫画吧！那更好！我明天把我的书借给你，看在老天的份上你一定要看，不然我们的友情就完蛋了！”

日向笑着，用手指理着他那长长的，波浪形的刘海。“好吧！”

影山撞上了日向的眼神，把头斜向客厅。

“来吧，大家，国王山等着呢。”日向对着栗子头和“交易卡片”说着，咧嘴笑笑，一手揣一只他们俩的手肘。

他们围坐在一张长方形矮桌旁，影山在上面堆了零食。

“交易卡片”发出惊叹的声音，“哦天哪！看看这些！我感觉像是在小学参加睡衣派对一样，哇——哇天哪，影山，你甚至给我们买了东京香蕉！我来宣布！影山同学获得我们班今年的最佳主持人！”

日向对着小包的栗一烧大喊大叫起来，但影山把他手拍开，然后把饭团推到他胸前。

日向叹了口气，“啊啊，影山，至少给我一个吧？我好久没尝过一包——”

“不。”影山说。

“啊，小气山比小气岛还糟糕。”日向抱怨着。他打开饭团包装的时候撞了下影山的肩膀。“不管怎么样，谢谢你准备的吃的。”

栗子头对着他们俩嬉皮笑脸，“日向，你给自己找了个饲养员？”

“他不是我的饲养员！”日向的吼声和影山的话声同时响起。“我不是他的饲养员。”

“哦，人啊。” “交易卡片”小声说，然后咯咯笑了起来。他从包里掏出了几张纸。“那我们怎么开始呢？”

他们的组长，栗子头，推了推眼镜，似乎是在提醒大家注意。影山边嚼着自己的饭团，边听着栗子头列出几个选项，这样他们就能在课堂上用小品的形式展示阅读作业。影山初中时读过《稻草富翁》，唯一能回想起来的就是他当时想过抓住一只嗡嗡叫的苍蝇然后把它绑在一根稻草上是多么的不可能。

“我们只有四个人，书里角色似乎有，大概两倍的数量。”“交易卡片”指出。“你觉得我们要轮换角色吗？”

“那一点，或许我们可以让一些同学担任些小角色。”栗子头说。“他们什么也不用说，我来当旁白。你能问问其他人吗，日向？”

日向笑道：“当然可以！”

栗子头一边新开了包薯片，一边碎碎念着感谢。“额，所以谁来当那个变成百万富翁的农民呢？日向，你可以当那个拿丝绸手帕的女孩，对吧？”

日向立刻反驳。“什么？为什么？”

栗子头挑了挑眉，大致指了指日向的外表。“无意冒犯，但你是个很可爱的男生。”

日向看起来完全被冒犯了。“我不 **可爱** 。”他眼睛对着影山眨了眨，接着说。“自去年以来，我已经长高了3.7厘米。”

“交易卡片”瞪大了眼睛。“不是这意思，翔阳。我们只是想说——你的头发就像是出自少女漫画的美少年一样，而且你的睫毛很长。而且，额，你真的是这里最矮的。你可以把自己装成有钱人的女儿，比我们任何其他人效果都好。”

日向脸颊发红，他撅起嘴来表示反抗，影山的目光旋即被他嘴角柔和的线条所吸引住，然后又回到眼睛上。日向真的有又长又厚的睫毛。衬着他那双深褐色的眼睛正好。

想好了接下来会发生什么，影山疲倦地举手。“我来当女孩。”他说。

每个人都惊讶地朝他转过头来。

“你想演女孩吗，影山同学？”“交易卡片”问他。

影山耸了耸肩。“我不需要做什么事，对吧？”

栗子头坏笑着把纸扔给他，“你只需要在一幕里把手帕给主角，然后最后嫁给他。听起来怎么样？”

对影山来说挺好的，他拿走了自己的剧本。“好吧。”

日向怀疑的目光射向他。“你 **确定** 吗，影山？”

影山转了转眼珠。他不至于在这么愚蠢的事上表现的这么糟糕吧？“对，我确定。”他生气地说。

“交易卡片”对着手里的养乐多笑得前俯后仰。“我迫不及待地想看班上所有女生的脸了。穿着和服的影山同学。这将是一场暴动！”

“我有一套姐姐留给她成人礼穿的。”栗子头说。“我想你可以借用一下。”

“你开玩笑吗？我见过你姐姐，伊势君，我要告诉你，影山同学的肩膀会把它撕开线头——”

“我有个姐姐。她，额，她很高。”影山插话的时候突然有些尴尬。“我可以借她的。”

栗子头看上去松了口气。“好吧，就这么定了。”

他们开始分配剩下的角色。“交易卡片”来当农民，日向来当那个有钱有女儿的富人。他们七点开始排练主要场景，九点前完成了大部分道具的制作。正好，也是时候让影山的三位客人回家了，尤其是那个要翻山越岭才能回家的客人。

“谢谢你的救援，影山。”日向还有些害羞地踢起自行车的撑脚架。“我欠你一次。”

日向不欠影山任何东西。事实上，恰恰相反。但影山还是决定改口说，“你穿和服会看起来糟透了。”

日向抱怨着，“你是在说，我会比你看起来好二十倍。”然后他又兴奋地坏笑起来，“但但但但但是！我明天还是会给你拍照，然后寄给我们可爱的队友，满足所有人的好奇心。”

影山怒视着他。或许以前，或许两年前，这副怒容可以吓退日向，阻止他做任何愚蠢的事情。但现在他只是转过肩膀，对着车把哈哈大笑，好像影山说了个吓人的笑话什么的。

栗子头和“交易卡片”挥手告别，出发了。“交易卡片”大声喊着。“影山同学，谢谢你的邀请！”

日向再次对着影山笑了笑，然后踩着踏板，朝着相反的方向前进。

*****

特伦托只有一家亚洲食品杂货店，但是规模相当可观，货架上有着和日本一样的畅销食物。影山买到了米，猪肉，鸡肉，蔬菜，以及所有的必需品，然后把它们倒进购物车。他在买一打鸡蛋还是两打鸡蛋间左右为难，但最终还是决定两打。他明天早餐想吃蛋包饭。

他来到了零食区，而这一次，影山知道自己在找什么。

他现在不需要买任何东西，因为日向还要等几个星期才来。但他检查了下这里是否有日向最喜欢的栗一烧，欣慰地发现底层货架还有几包。至少，他能让日向放纵一包。

回到家，他打开袋子，把食品杂货放到了冰箱里或者适当的架子上。转向房间，他又多加了两张便利贴：

“ **日向不喜欢别人说他可爱** 。”

“ **日向喜欢卡乐比的栗一烧** 。”

影山后退几步，双臂抱在胸前，眼睛盯着缀在墙上的几张便利贴，仿佛是在初霜中傲然挺立的金盏花。然后他又皱起眉头。

这还不够。他还能记得什么？

~O~

** 第10 ** ** 天；剩余20 ** ** 天 **

季后赛总是相当激烈。这通常很振奋人心，但溢出的热情也可能演变成最糟糕的事情。有些时候，错误开关，提高声调，然后拳脚相加。影山并没有亲眼目睹很多这种情况，他想自己运气不错，自高中以来，他就没怎么被卷入球队矛盾的中心。但这并不能让这些矛盾变得更好受那么一丁点。

Samuel Setti（萨姆尔·塞蒂）是一名经验丰富的主攻手（OH），这个赛季他经常在阵容里进进出出，自从和Modena（摩德纳）的比赛以来，他就一直和宾宁顿意见不合。他们在场外关系友好，但塞蒂就是不能不假设特伦蒂诺今年就是要让宾宁顿取代他。而在今晚震撼人心的3比0落败之后，塞蒂连珠炮似的吐了一连串意大利脏话，然后把他那条没怎么用过的毛巾扔进了他的隔间。马塔诺选择忽视，所以影山也选择了同样的做法，自己低着头。

很多事情同时发生；影山理应习惯了，但他精疲力竭的大脑无法分析这些更衣室里不断恶化的不满情绪爆发时的大量事件。

“看在上帝的份上，萨姆，管好你的裤子吧。”宾宁顿先开炮。“像个小婊子一样抱怨，天啊。”

塞蒂一把抓起宾宁顿的外套，把对方重重地摔在一旁的门上。骚动让每个人的头都转向他们。

“哇哦。”安东内洛站起身来，“伙计们——”

又有一声令人不安的身体撞击硬木板的声音。影山缩了一下，仿佛感到有个幽灵抱紧了他的腰，然后听到一声无形的怒吼在耳边响着，要求着一个他曾错误地以为不可能完成的速攻。

“这么近就不敢这么自大强硬了，哦？”塞蒂咆哮着，“我看到你该死的退缩了。”

“而你就会使嘴上功夫，不来真的。”宾宁顿吐了口唾沫。“怎么，你现在要跑去找管理人员，然后说我在赶你出队了？”

塞蒂脸色发青，“你以为我没办法修理你漂亮的脸蛋是吗？”

就在这时，马塔诺插了一脚。他大力把塞蒂从宾宁顿面前拉开，用意大利语嘀嘀咕咕说了些什么。

宾宁顿的眼神锁住影山，而影山再次本能地低下头，后颈火辣辣的。

费里德曼坐在影山旁边，拍了拍他大腿。“看来我们队里有些无所畏惧的人。”他轻笑着低声说，“Tobio，你有经历过这种混战吗？”

几次，但或许不到那种程度。

“嗯。让我说，留给他们试一试吧。”费里德曼接着话头，“打起精神来，别提那狗屎比赛了。”他拍了拍影山膝盖。“你一如既往地做得很好。”

“你也是，费里德曼先生。”影山说。

费里德曼笑着影山的口误。“明天一大早练习见， **影山先生** 。”再次拍拍影山的膝盖，他站起身来，走到宾宁顿面前，玩笑般地朝他胸口锤了下。宾宁顿骂着费里德曼，但语气里已然不复丝毫对塞蒂时的恶意。

影山回到家里，反复思考着费里德曼的话：“让我说，留给他们试一试吧。”它仿佛一个响铃，但影山想不起来他以前在哪里听过。

直到关上灯，钻进羽绒被里之后，他才想起来。

*****

_2015_ _年1_ _月8_ _日  
_ _涉谷区,_ _东京  
_ _冬_

影山和其他三年级正准备离开餐厅时，他们的二年级自由人八乙女，像只老鹰一样张开了双臂阻止了他们的脚步。

“庄子君和时田君。”八乙女上气不接下气地说着，“他们俩在外面搞得一团糟。”

谷地看上去不太好。山口叹了口气，喃喃自语，“ **又来** ？”然后紧跟着八乙女，去追捕队里臭名昭著的火药桶。

一如平常，月岛看上去是最没受伤的一个。“让他们打吧，能减轻点难受。”他慢吞吞地把耳机放回耳朵上，朝楼梯走去。

“影山君，”谷地弱弱地发声，“你不和山口一起去吗？”

影山转向她，“啊？”

“可能他需要一点支援？”

“哦。”影山锁起眉头。对了，他现在是副队长。然后他瞥了一眼日向，那人正朝他俩的共用房间走去。“喂，你要去哪里？”

日向茫然地看了他一眼，“楼上？”

影山眉头锁得更紧了。时田和庄子是日向的后辈，比其他任何人的意义都更为重大。他们场内场外都跟着他，已经去过日向家十几次了，而影山只去过一次。影山心里的考虑是，日向的介入会比他自己的介入有效得多。“你不打算对他们说点什么吗？”

“我不知道这怎么回事，但那场战斗已经进行很长一段时间了。”日向笑着说，声音很小，但很严肃。“我们又不是每天都输给井闼山。”

影山回应他，“你终于和那个四眼混蛋达成了一次意见。”

这一次日向的笑里带着点幽默。“额，他是对的。留给他们试一试吧。他们是对好搭档，能成功的。”他的眼神转向谷地，突然看上去尴尬了起来。

谷地似乎对此很高兴，“我想你就知道，日向。”然后，她朝着影山微笑，“你需要我和你一起去吗？”

“不需要。”影山猜山口已经赶到顺便搞定那两人了。也就是说影山负责打扫战场，他可以自己做完。“晚安，谷地同学。”

谷地挥挥手，漫步走向经理室。影山回头看了看楼梯，嘴欲张未张，但日向早就没影了。他堵在喉咙里的话也无从想起了。

走出来时，他发现自己猜测正确。山口的确成功地平息了这场战斗，两个二年级看上去诚惶诚恐，但除此以外两个人都还好。影山严厉地斥责了他们，然后让他们反复地鞠躬，为在深夜里打扰邻居而抱歉。

*****

下笔时，他的头发还是湿的；当他弯腰写下“ **日向认为打架是可以的** ”的时候，墨水如同微小的雨滴般晕染开来。

影山停了下笔，又写道，“他认为好搭档有时候也会有分歧。”

盖上马克笔时，仿佛有个千斤顶压在了他内脏上。影山想着，自己和日向是否比起好友来说，是更好的搭档。他想着，这两个名词对于他们俩来说，是否互相排斥。

这是一个他不能自己解决的疑问，不能在对方还在很远之外时解决的疑问。日向掌握着影山所需用来下定结论的另一半记忆。

当日向到了，也许他就能终于得知了。影山并不急于得到答案。

但他的确知道：“ **日向和我是很好的对手** 。”他把这张和其他的便利贴们都贴在了墙上。

~O~

** 第11 ** ** 天；剩余19 ** ** 天 **

最终，他们对摩德纳只赢了一场比赛，最后一局以18比16的比分落败。这是客场比赛，所以影山不得不和沮丧的队友们缓慢地挪回酒店。在他对准卡孔前，费里德曼轻推了他一把。

“明早9点大厅见。”费里德曼勉强有了丝笑容。“我们必须给这个烂节目一个合适的送别。”

影山没读懂费里德曼后一句话的意思，但他懂了那时他要和队友们在一起。于是他点了点头，费里德曼在回房间前给他的肩膀大力一击。

\---

十四名来自不同国家的职业排球运动员聚集在一座瞩目的教堂前的广场上。马塔诺正宣布着什么关于分成小组行动的事情，但影山几乎没听——他正全神贯注而又毫无理由地关注着附近一个婴儿车里的小宝宝；孩子的父母正背对着他们欣赏风景。直到里昂推搡着影山时，他才意识到自己被引导到了一条小巷里。

“你和我们一起，Tobio。”里昂笑着说，“你不介意吧？”

影山摇了摇头。目前为止，他还没和这个队里的任何人出现过严重的交流问题，所以他觉得自己可以加入任何一个小组。看起来这个组里他要和里昂，费里德曼，还有Hugo Granati（雨果·格拉纳蒂）一起行动，最后那位是一位橄榄色皮肤的210厘米级别副攻，影山站在他身边时觉得自己简直不可思议地矮。

“你确定和我们一起走没问题吗，达斯（汀）？”里昂说。

费里德曼笑着，抬起头看着宾宁顿和塞蒂正和安东内洛有说有笑着。“嗯。约翰尼说他们现在没事了。此外，我也不必要看宝宝似的看住那个混蛋。”费里德曼说着，“萨姆可以给他颜色看看，那就能给他上一课了。”

里昂的笑咧到嘴角，格拉纳蒂的笑声直接大声溜了出来。

里昂一边指着街道两旁柔和的水彩色房屋，一边说，“我妻子经常让我陪她来这儿。她热爱散步，虽然我只想泡个澡然后整天呆在酒店房间里吃东西。”他笑着说，“有时候我觉得自己像条狗。”

“闻起来也像。”费里德曼打趣着说，里昂动手打他胳膊时笑了出来。“说到刺鼻的味道，我们能不能去刚才塞蒂和安东内洛念念叨叨的那家醋屋？”

里昂用意大利语悄声对格拉纳蒂说了些什么，然后格拉纳蒂接着说，“Boh. Mi sa che…（不行，我觉得它……）”他停顿了一下。“可能开着。不确定。”

里昂对着其他国家人坏笑着。“你们的意大利语怎么样？”他接着介绍，“事实上，我们刚刚经过了意大利香醋博物馆，但我们不确定它是否还开着门。来的路上没有看到一个行人。而且讲解全是意大利语，所以我觉得你们不能完全欣赏它。想要去的话，我们可以等下去尝尝。”

“我的意大利语很烂，虽然我已经在这边住了五年了。”费里德曼愉快地说，“至少Tobio到处走走没问题了。”

“你想吃东西吗，Tobio？”里昂问着。

影山刚刚吃过早餐，不过问题不大。

他们在石板路上边走边聊了很久，走过了一连串停在红砖建筑前的踏板车与自行车。在小巷越发狭窄之时，他们路过一个门禁森严的市场。

“‘Vietato Introdurre Bicilette’（Bicycles are forbidden at this point）”费里德曼大声读出黑色栏杆上的警示语，然后笑了，“我大胆地猜，这是说禁止自行车进入。”

里昂咧起嘴角，“虽然我们也不准备进去。可能以后吧。”他侧过脑袋，朝着附近那家外面里放着栗色雨伞和木制草坪椅的咖啡厅走去。剩下三人也跟上了他的脚步。

那是家三明治店，空气里弥漫着新鲜出炉的烤面包、烤坚果和熏肉的香味。玻璃橱窗背后，一个身材苗条，系着黑色围裙的男人正在接受前面几位顾客的订单。

他们坐在户外的桌子旁享用三明治。影山要了加香肠和南瓜的，牙齿咬上去的时候，烤面包皮裂出的清脆的诱人喀嚓声。

“所以，补充规定。”费里德曼用大拇指擦去嘴角的酱汁，“今天剩下时间里都不聊排球了。我们教练还有国家队教练就已经开始鼓动我报名参加些国家队的新闻发布会了，我真是筋疲力尽了。”

里昂吃吃笑着，“那这位美国人准备在这个淡季做什么呢？”

费里德曼的嘴角歪向一侧。“看看我的女孩，她是英国人。我要在飞密歇根之前，在伦敦待两周。”

“哦！雨果的妻子是英格兰人！”里昂用拇指弹了下坐在一旁的格拉纳蒂，他正从他的三明治里把莴苣挑出来。“你知道吗雨果，你应该让她多教你几句除了骂人以外的英文的。”

雨果害羞地冲他们咧着嘴。“不会英语。很糟糕。”

“我不得不说，伙计，你英语比我好。”费里德曼对里昂说，“这是为什么？”

里昂转动着自己的酒杯，小口啜饮。他然后说，“在波兰和一个美国室友住久了，他还教我怎么玩啤酒乒乓。”

费里德曼笑了几声。“在那里还学会了怎么擦线得分？”他说着，然后手腕向影山转去。“你呢，Tobio？这个淡季你打算干什么？”

影山舔了舔嘴唇，“训练。”他说，“健身房。”

“你每天都跑步。”里昂说，“那很好，但也要适当减压，Tobio。记得去年你怎么做过头了吗？”

“休息。”格拉纳蒂提议着。

影山看着他们全都严肃而希冀的面孔，于是他也坚定地点了点头作为回应。

\---

影山不会开车。而当队里的车辆狂热者格拉纳蒂知道他从未坐过一辆强劲跑车后，稍稍年长的这个人把他一把推到柜台前。影山还没来得及眨眼，就有人递给他一顶蓝色的头盔，把他带到了测试跑道前。

棕色卷发的司机做了个自我简介，但影山在他刚出口后就忘了，他只记得这个人是个职业赛车手，很好。互相握手之后，影山进去了只在广告上见过的燃烧般红色的法拉利，里面真的很挤。

安全带已经紧紧地系在他身上了，但影山的双手还是抓紧了安全带。

棕头发瞥了他一眼，看着影山脸上由于兴奋染上的粉色咯咯笑起来，“signore（阁下），准备好了吗？”

影山毅然点了点头。

棕头发又笑了起来，脚板踏上了油门。

赛车以难以置信的功率加速时，强大的冲劲把影山推回到座位上。棕头发似乎沿途说了些什么，但影山耳里突然暴起的毛细血管让他什么也没听到。他们继续疾驰下去，到达路上的一处拐弯点。棕头发转弯时，影山觉得自己的胃在背叛身体逃跑，喉咙后头尝到了酸味。

他们以时速230公里的速度在遥长的测试跑道上奔驰，两圈之后就结束了，按影山个人之见而言，整个过程太短了。

这一点是影山在他猛地打开车门，腿都僵了，差点脸朝下摔在柏油路上时才意识到的。棕头发咧着嘴伸出一只胳膊向他示意，但他礼貌地拒绝了。他慢慢走回队友们那边时，他们都对着影山涨红的脸颊发出喧嚣的笑声。

\---

“只有健身房？”里昂问着。

“啊。”影山说，“基本上是。”

他们都在等电梯下来。费里德曼和其他人都出去喝酒了；影山不喜欢喝酒，就选择先行告辞了。而里昂是因为八岁的女儿一直在打电话，只好下次再喝。

里昂用手机发着信息，“如果你想出门逛逛，可以过来坐坐。你知道，我家房子离你公寓只有两个街区。”

“谢谢。”影山说着，然后又想起来一些事，但喉咙里就像是灌了沙子，无法开口。

“我妻子做的帕尼诺基地猪肉肠比我们之前吃过的东西都好的多。”里昂对他眨眨眼，“把你带过去比较一下。不管怎么样，一定考虑下啊。”

电梯开了，里昂进去时眼睛仍然盯着手机，影山也跟上了他的脚步。

*****

_2014_ _年1_ _月12_ _日_  
_名取市,_ _宫城县  
_ _冬_

日向正闷闷不乐地坐在体育馆后门的台阶上。他没穿毛衣，影山看到它被放在日向的书包上，然后他穿过球场把它拿给那个白痴。

有人比他先到一步。

“日向君。”一个梳着复杂马尾辫，头发乌黑柔顺的女生停在台阶前，开口道。

影山也停了下来，离他们俩咫尺之遥。他没认出那个女生。

日向认出来了。“德海同学？”他迷惑地问着，然后冲她笑了笑。“好呀！不好意思，我们今天有点占到你们那边的球场了。”

马尾辫一定是女子排球队的，而且考虑到日向能这么自然和她交流，她应该是他们同年级同学。

“打起精神来，好吗？”马尾辫的嘴角和眼眶都洋溢着微笑，尽管手还在不知道往哪里放，“我们看了你所有的比赛，你上周真的很了不起。”

日向脸红了，“我昨天在课上真的很不像样，是吧？”

“还有前天。”

日向不好意思地笑了笑，低头看向他手里那个布包着的圆包。打开之前，马尾辫就匆匆和他告别了。

影山的嘴角扭了一下，然后慢慢走向日向，把毛衣甩到日向的头上。

日向伸出脖子来正面他，毛衣就这么掉到了地板上，“啊，影山，你这个混蛋——”

“你说过你不会没精打采的。”影山抱臂靠在门柱上，说着。

日向对着他做了个鬼脸，然后闷闷不乐地嘀咕了几句。

影山扬起的下巴点了点包裹，“那是什么？”

“啊，等下，我还没……”日向解开了蝴蝶结。这是一份便当，他拿开盖子后，蒸汽一下散去，影山看到这是份上面缀着炒鸡蛋和蘑菇片的炒饭。

日向下唇颤抖时，影山露出了邪恶的坏笑，“你闷闷不乐。”他确认道，“我赢了。”

“行。”日向厉声说，眼泪从眼角涌出，“你就打算站在那里嘲笑我吗？”

影山哼了一声。“天很冷，呆子。在我叫那个女孩回来之前把毛衣穿上，不然她就会看到米饭上到处都是你的鼻涕了。”

“她名字叫德海，你个大混蛋。你们去年是同班同学，记点名字吧，天哪。”日向把便当放在一旁，胳膊伸进毛衣上的洞里。“你饿吗？”

“啊？”

“你喜欢蘑菇吗？”

影山站直了身子，“是。”

“我也是，”日向边说，边用毛衣袖擦着眼泪，“来常常吧。”

影山坐在他身边，拿起一根筷子。日向用另一根筷子划开炒蛋时，他就用筷子刺穿了蘑菇，吃了起来。

“明年我们要打败他们。”日向说着。

影山一声不吭地咀嚼着，凝视着他，然后把嘴里的东西咽了下去。“稻荷崎不会再有宫双子了。”这将不会是一场完全相同的比赛。

但日向对此不甚关心。“不管有没有他们，我们都要打败稻荷崎。”他说，“然后我们就能领先，成为日本第一的球队。”

对影山来说，这是一个恰到好处的目标。“嗯。”他同意。

日向提出两个人平分炒饭。在那个寒风刺骨的早晨，他可能格外善心大发，而影山正饥肠辘辘恰巧占个便宜。他还没吃一顿像样的早餐。

*****

窗帘诡异地摆动着，一旁的钨丝台灯在瓷砖地板上投下纤长的影子。

影山在床上翻来覆去，最终还是坐起身来。他抓过放在枕头上的手机，解锁，盯着手机屏幕上空白的便签页面，挠着头，叹了口气。

“ **日向吃了很多的米饭** 。”影山输入着，“ **他喜欢鸡蛋盖饭。他更喜欢家里做的食物** 。”

拇指在屏幕上游走。他输了又删，然后又输，又删。他花了一分多钟才成功地输入这两句：“ **日向很受女孩子们的欢迎。他没注意到。** ”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有校对所以可能出现错别字之类的，提前感谢指正！
> 
> 刚好赶上了影日day，快乐过节！HAPPY KGHN DAY!!!


End file.
